plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Weapon
(100 sun) (200 sun) (200 sun) (400 sun) (125 sun) (200 sun) |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Slot Machine |after = Beghouled}} Heavy Weapon is the fourth mini-game in the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PlayStation Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It substitutes It's Raining Seeds, which is present in other versions. Origins The mini-game is based on PopCap Games' side-scrolling shoot 'em up game Heavy Weapon. Icon Weapon XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Overview The player will have control of a Lawn Mower with a peashooting plant on it where they will have to shoot all of the zombies. They can upgrade the Lawn Mower permanently into a Repeater, which will make it shoot peas in two directions, then to a Threepeater, which will make it shoot in three lanes, and then to a Cattail, which will then make it shoot homing spikes and can purchase two times more to shoot faster. Additionally, the player can buy a Torchwood, which will temporarily make all the player's peas fiery, a Doom-shroom, which the player can use normally, and a Snow Pea, which will temporarily make all the player's peas frozen. Also, any sun, coins, diamonds, and presents uniquely must be collected by the Lawn Mower. Related achievement Trivia *A Doom-shroom does not need a Coffee Bean to wake it up even though it is a mushroom, and the mini-game is set in Day. In this mini-game, Doom-shroom costs 200 sun, which is the total cost of a Doom-shroom (125 sun) and Coffee Bean (75 sun) during the day. *When the player pays for the Doom-shroom, the explosion will always be in the middle of the screen. The player can use the Doom-shroom even if the crater is still present. **This is possibly because the level might be harder if the player couldn't plant it on the crater. *Heavy Weapon can be played even if the Cattail has not been purchased. *It is the only level in the whole game in which Cattail doesn't upgrade from Lily Pad. **Instead, it upgrades from the Peashooter on the Lawn Mower you control. *When the player plants a Threepeater on the Lawn Mower, only one head will be seen. **This may be because three heads on a Lawn Mower could total a higher width than it. *In the PlayStation Vita version, the tilt feature works in this mini-game, allowing the player to collect items without needing to touch them with the lawn mower. *Coins do not rotate when falling in this mini-game. **This may possibly be because it would give sensitive players a mild seizure from watching, though it may just be a visual bug. *A similar version is present as a Brain Buster called All by Oneself, from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. *In this mini-game, Snow Pea and Torchwood are temporary upgrades, but they do not change the Peashooter's appearance in any way. *The player can not aim the peas directly right or left, since zombies do not appear on the streetwalk. Walkthrough How would you rate Heavy Weapon's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Тяжёлое оружие Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:Day mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Mini-games with two flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:Levels with two flags